Las bromas de Travis Stoll
by Nikki Grace 22
Summary: Travis no puede decirle que no a las bromas, pero a sus fantasmas tampoco. ¿Afectará eso a se forma de ser? Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


Disclaimer: la cabaña de Hermes pertenece a Rick Riordan. Solo Lily y la trama son míos. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro El Monte Olimpo.

Palabra: Buslesco. Personaje: Travis Stoll. Rating: T. Sentimiento/Emoción: Agonía

630 palabras

* * *

Era un martes de agosto, del año 2014... Vale, no nos pongamos cursis. Era un día típico del campamento, y yo me aburría como una ostra no, lo siguiente. Mi querido hermano Connor estaba en una cita con una hija de... ¿Hécate? ¿Deméter? Ni idea. Lo importante es que no estaba, y eso me creaba una especie de vacío. Así que decidí gastar una broma. No sería lo mismo sin Connor, pero, las bromas, son las bromas. Nunca se pasan de moda.

Empecé a repasar mentalmente las cabañas a las que hacía mucho que no les "regalábamos" un acto burlesco. La uno, la cinco (por razones obvias), la trece (no hay nadie que se acerque a Nico sin imaginarse a si mismo en un ataúd) y, por último, la quince. Escribí todos esos números en unos papeles e hice una especie de sorteo. Aclaré mi garganta y puse mi mejor voz de presentador de los Oscar.

—Y el ganador es... ¿la uno?

Todo el mundo me miró con cara de pánico. La mayoría negaba con la cabeza, y otros me lanzaban miradas de súplica, pidiéndome que rectificase. Se debía a que la última vez que habíamos gastado una jugarreta a la hija de Zeus, en los tiempos en los que todavía residía en el Campamento Mestizo, por poco acabamos todos en la enfermería. Ahora, con Jason allí, no cambiarían mucho las cosas. Inspiré, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—No pasará nada. Jason es un tío pacifista, no le va mucho la violencia o freír cejas a hijos de Hermes —mentí.

Chris Rodríguez carraspeó. Sus pies se movían con nerviosismo en el suelo de madera.

—Te olvidas de una cosa: ¡él también es un Grace! Somos demasiado jóvenes para morir, ¿recuerdas, Stoll?

Un murmullo se extendió por la cabaña. Yo, como siempre, pasé olímpicamente de fui directo al bosque, el lugar perfecto para pensar y olvidarte del mundo. Sin embargo, cuando divisé los primeros árboles, me sumí en una profunda tristeza. Me vinieron a la mente los peores recuerdos, los más dolorosos. Mis fantasmas se mostraron y me rodearon, confundiéndome. Vi a mi madre, asesinada hace años; a Luke, cuya muerte y traición se posaron sobre mí como un velo que mermó mi esperanza; a Silena, que me quería como un hermano a pesar de todas las bromas contra su cabaña... vi a la gente que más añoraba, por la que más lágrimas derramé. Me senté en una roca, para intentar apartar la agonía. Estabilicé mi respiración, y pensé en cosas felices. Solo recordé algo: una persona. Más radiante que Apolo, más bella que Afrodita, más inteligente que Atenea. Katie Gardner. Sumido en mi enamoramiento, ni me percaté de que mis hermanastros y hermanastras habían venido a buscarme y me miraban, espectantes. Yo no sabía muy bien que decir, porque seguía un poco descolocado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí?

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —pregunté, tapándome la cara.

—Hemos venido a por ti, Travis —dijo Lily, una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes (no, no era Lily Potter)—. Tenías razón. ¿Y sabes qué? —sonrió pícaramente—. Vamos a hacer que Jason Grace nos recuerde durante toda su vida.

Todos chocaron sus manos. Yo no pude resistirme. Me levanté, y empecé atrazar un plan junto a ellos. Podréis pensar que soy un poco bipolar, pero a veces, a los hijos de Hermes solo nos hace falta rememorar nuestros peores tragos, para, acto seguido, intentar arruinarle la semana a un pobrecillo semidiós inocente. Y sé que, el sumirme en una agonía terrible, no iba a hacer nada más que marcar el comienzo de una época de felicidad. La cual pensaba disfrutar, pasase lo que pasase. Porque, por muchas personas que hubiese perdido, me quedaban muchas más por las que merecía la pena vivir cada día.


End file.
